


Pressure

by Wynkat



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: D/s, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-27
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynkat/pseuds/Wynkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It's one thing to say you will make changes to your show out of respect for a host government. It's another to actually live through those changes when the show is an extension of who you are. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha reader: Thrace_Adams Beta reader: Sulwen – Thank you Ladies!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not know Adam Lambert or the members of his family (TM), I am just borrowing their avatars to create stories that will hopefully entertain and perhaps inspire. No disrespect or infringement is intended or implied.

The cock ring lands on the make up table, scattering eye pencils and shadows with a rattle of plastic on Corian. The ring is made of simple black leather with a cinch to tighten and a button for quick release, not a metal snap in sight. Simple yet effective for Tommy's plans and Adam's needs.

"Wear it," is all Tommy says, but it gets Adam's attention, blue eyes flashing in the mirror as his hand freezes mid-swipe across a swath of glitter. Tommy can see the fire there, the war between Adam the showman riding the performance high, even if the tension underneath the show is enough to eat him alive, and the man who needs.

Tommy watches as Adam shudders, his eyes closing, his lungs drawing in a deep breath. When Adam opens his eyes again, the man has won.

Adam nods once.

"Good," Tommy says softly, holding back the smile he wants to give Adam- now is not the time for gentleness. It's a hard learned lesson, one he's fought to understand. There are times when kindness is not the answer, when a smile will only make things worse. Not a lesson he expected to learn touring with a rock band- but then, nothing about life with Adam is quite what he expected. He sure as hell never expected to be asked to tie his boss up and fuck him into next week, let alone enjoy the hell out of the experience.

Adam nods again and goes back to taking off his make up. Tommy watches the transformation for a moment longer before heading off to change.

They still have the fans to deal with before either of them can sleep. Alone. Because Adam promised Lane and management and frankly neither he nor Adam is really willing to risk an international scandal over a good night's sleep.

The cock ring will have to be enough to get Adam through all the press and the sight-seeing before they head to the airport. What will get Tommy through, he has no idea. He's new enough to all this dominance play that he still fears he's going to fuck it up every time, even though each time they scene Adam comes out the other side ecstatic. So does Tommy for that matter. Of course he can't show his fears or that would screw everything up, which is the last thing he wants. He needs to do this for Adam, needs to take care of what's tearing him up inside. If there is one thing Tommy has learned about himself in the last year, it is that he needs to take care of people, Adam in particular.

It's going to be a long couple of days.

++

 

The flight to Auckland is ten hours of hell. Even Tommy's lauded ability to sleep anywhere is tested on the near half-day flight with too much time on his hands and the aching distance from Adam.

They are all just lucky that no one gets left behind this time, though it is a near thing. Apparently it's Sasha's turn to get under Lane's skin. She manages get to sucked into one of the airport shops by some shiny necklace or something- Tommy never does figure out what caught her eye- and misses the boarding call for their flight. Terrance and Taylor offer to hunt her down, but by then Lane is in full on panic mode and orders all of them to stay put, and has airport security find her and bring her to the gate.

When they are finally all on the plane and in the air, Adam up front in his seat next to Neil, and Tommy beside Monte, they all settle in for the endless round of movies, drinks, and bad food.

And all of it is a distraction, stuff that just fucking gets in the way of what Tommy needs to do to help Adam. And there is nothing, not a damn thing he can do about any of it except wait. Wait until they are through customs. Wait until they are in the hotel. Wait until they have gotten their room assignments and schedules for the next few days.

Wait and watch as the pressure of the Malaysian concert eats away at Adam. Tommy has seen it in the bags under Adams eyes and the hunch of his shoulders, in the length of time it took him to put on his game face when they ran into fans in the airport. In the way he's picking at his food and going through yet another vodka tonic.

It's one thing to say you will make changes to your show out of respect for a host government. It's another to actually live through those changes when the show is an extension of who you are.

Nine hours and thirty minutes into the flight, Tommy steps over Monte and out of his seat, heading for the front of the plane. He manages to time it so that his hand is covering the flight attendant's as she starts to hand Adam another drink. The woman blinks at him, looks at Adam and then back to Tommy and nods.

"Two bottles of water please," Tommy says quietly.

The attendant smiles, something between relief and job satisfaction on her face, and hands over two ice-cold bottles of Evian. Tommy's turning towards Adam even as she moves her cart further up the aisle.

"What th-" Adam starts to say, then stops, his eyes wide, as though he's just realized who he's talking to.

"Drink this, it'll help." Tommy cracks open one of the waters before handing it over. "We should be landing soon."

Adam nods. "Good."

"Drink up."

Adam nods again, his eyes cloudy with exhaustion.

Tommy waits, watching as Adam finally drinks down half the bottle. "Soon," he whispers, squeezing Adam's shoulder as he turns back toward his seat.

Adam catches his hand with his own and when Tommy looks down, Adam's eyes are screaming with everything he can't say out loud. All the need and pain of the last few days. All the pressure of carrying the show. All the reasons why Tommy is his release. Tommy squeezes his shoulder again. It's all he can do right now.

++

 

Auckland is beautiful and too damn sunny for Tommy's travel-fogged brain. He follows directions, getting his luggage and himself through customs without a problem (passport holders are wonderful things, as everyone keeps telling him), then onto the bus headed for the hotel. They have the rest of the day off and, now that they're on solid ground, the others are starting to chatter about what to there is to do in town.

"Come on, Tommy Joe, we have all afternoon to look around! Come with us," Sasha wheedles, nudging him in the ribs while they ride up to their floor. It's just the band and dancers for now, all jet lagged and loopy. Lane had bundled Adam, with Neil in tow as body guard or something, off for a last minute meeting as soon as they hit the hotel. How Lane thinks any of them (especially Adam) has enough energy left at this point in the day to deal with business is beyond him, but that side of the tour is not Tommy's problem.

"Just to my room, Boo," Tommy replies with a tired smirk, pushing his aching body through the elevator doors. "Then I am one with room service and a Tui."

Terrence and Taylor chuckle but thankfully drag Sasha down the hall toward their rooms before she can say anything more. Cam and Brooke are a few steps behind them, heads together like two school girls at recess. Monte peels off at his room with a nod, his hand already digging in his pocket for his cell phone.

"An ice cold Tui," Isaac says, leaning against one wall of the hallway. "Gotta love a country that understands how to make a decent ale."

"Yep." Tommy keeps walking. On another day he would suggest they down a few together but right now there are things he needs to do. "Catch you later."

"Mmm," Isaac mumbles. A door opens and closes behind Tommy and then there's silence.

Once inside his room, all Tommy wants to do is collapse on the bed, but that won't get him fed or drunk. He pushes off from the door, tossing his bags in the direction of the closet as he makes his way to the room's lone table and its ever present book of in-room amenities.

He thinks for a moment, and then digs out his phone and texts Adam.

_You eating with Lane or Higher Ups?_

Moments later his phone buzzes with Adam's response.

_No. Almost done. I think._

_K. I'm ordering u food. come by when the dragon releases you. ;-)_

He tosses his phone on the table with a smirk. He actually likes Lane, all things considered, she just scares the pants off of him and everyone else in the band. Dragon is one of their nicer names for her. It all depends on her mood and what they've done to annoy her lately.

++

 

Adam slips in just as room service is leaving.

"Good timing."

"Yeah well, there's only so many things Lane can talk about in one day." Adam flops down on the floor beside Tommy and snags a tomato off the salad that is waiting for him. "Nice."

Tommy shrugs. "Thought'd you'd like it after crap on the plane."

"I see you went for the whole cow." Adam nods to the massive burger in Tommy's hands, juice and teriyaki sauce dripping off the edges.

"Damn straight."

They eat in companionable silence, filling their bodies with food and their souls with each other's presence and the quiet of an empty room.

Tommy sits back at last, burger demolished and his fries nearly gone (divided nearly evenly between the two of them) and burps loudly.

Adam laughs. "Feeling better?"

"It's a start," Tommy says, stretching out his legs. "You?"

"It's a start."

"Mmm."

"D'you see T and Boo hit Twitter already?"

"Yep. Was thinking I might do the same. Let the fans know that we are all here. Didn't lose anyone this time," Tommy replies with a wry laugh.

"Thank god for passport wallets!"

"Fuck you." Tommy lobs his napkin at Adam.

"Yes please." There is laughter in Adam's voice, riding just over the need.

"Get your phone and say hi to your fans, Rock Star. Then we'll see."

Adam tugs his phone out of his back pocket, thumbing through his start screen, as Tommy drags his laptop down off the bed. He looks over the message he had started to write before room service and Adam arrived, adds an exclamation point for the hell of it and hits send.

_TommyJoeRatliff - Hello New Zealand!_

Tommy scrolls through his @ replies checking up on the assorted comments. There are still photos coming in from the Malaysia show and a few more videos of the concert. For all the insanity leading up to the show, the photos look pretty damn good and while the sound quality on the videos is as questionable as always, Tommy can still hear the power of Adam's voice through his headphones on Broken Open. A little while later Adam's tweet finally comes through and Tommy laughs.

_adamlambert - Good morning Auckland!!!_

"Morning?" Tommy looks over at Adam, grinning.

"What? Like you can tell time after all the traveling we've done today."

Tommy points out the window to the shadows streaking the landscape. "It's like 3:30 in the afternoon, dude."

"Whatever. They get the point. We're all here. We're all safe."

"Fine." Tommy nods to Adam's plate, still half full of salad. "You done?"

Adam sighs. "Yeah."

"Then strip."

"Tommy…"

"Your choice, Adam. Always."

Tommy watches the conflicting emotions swarm across Adam's face. He can see the exhaustion there, a weariness that goes beyond sleep. All the tension Adam has carried for the last several days screams to be let out and Tommy knows, from months of doing this, what Adam needs to open that door. He also knows that he has to let him make the shift from Rock Star and Leader to ordinary man and submissive in his own time.

"I want…"

Tommy puts his laptop aside and turns to face Adam, prepared to wait as long as it takes for Adam to find his words.

"I… " Adam drops his head back with a growl of frustration. "I don't fucking know what I want.

"I'm so tired I could scream, but I can't because my voice is already shot from the damn pressurized air on the plane."

In a rush of energy, Adam is up and pacing around the room, away from Tommy and back, his hands moving in restless waves around his body. "The concert was amazing. The fans… the fans were incredible and all of you. You put up with everything and gave a great show."

"So did you," Tommy says quietly when Adam pauses.

"No. It was forced." Adam shakes his head. "Everything was so calculated and overplanned. Anyone could see that. Could see what didn't work."

Tommy pushes off the floor to stand in front Adam, not touching, not yet. "No one saw anything. You did because it's your show."

"I couldn't move!"

"I know."

Tears spill down Adam's checks, his whole body vibrating with tension. "But I have to move. I can't just stand there."

"I know." Tommy reaches out and pulls Adam to him, wrapping him in his arms as Adam sobs against his shoulder.

"They were… Watching. Everything." Adam chokes the words out. "The damn Ministers. Checking up on me. On us. Making sure I kept my word. I said I would!"

"And you did," Tommy whispers, rocking Adam in his arms. "It's over. Y'did good. So good."

Adam slowly relaxes in Tommy's arms, his tears fading into a soft hiccup.

"It's over," Tommy says again.

Adam nods against his shoulder.

"What do you want now?"

Tommy nudges Adam's chin up with a soft press of one finger. Adam's make up is a mess- his eyeliner and mascara have carved thick lines through the ever-present foundation, letting his freckles to peek through the wreckage. He looks terrible and sort of adorable all at the same time.

"You," Adam says softly. "Just you."

Tommy smiles. "You've got me."

"Make me feel safe. Help me find my ground again."

Tommy nods, hearing what he's been waiting for. "Grab my bag with the cleanser and stuff. I'll clean up in here and meet you in the bathroom."

++

 

Adam sits nestled between the blindingly white sinks in the ridiculously large bathroom. Everything in here is white and tan, which makes Tommy's head hurt. It's all a little too bright for his jet-lagged brain. He fumbles with the collection of switches along the wall until he finds a combination that dims the room to something approximating calm, and sighs.

He can hear Adam's snicker from where he's sitting with his back to the mirror, almost pressed against the glass, but Tommy lets that pass. They're still in that in-between space where the lines are unclear. Time enough to reprimanded Adam when he's actually done something wrong in scene.

With his eyes closed and with his legs kicking softly against the faux-mission style cabinetry Adam looks almost kid-like, except for the prominent bulge at his groin and the raccoon eyes. Tommy steps between the swaying legs and runs his hands up the insides of Adam's thighs.

"Mmmmm. Hello," Adam says, his voice lazy and low, his eyes still closed.

"Hi."

Tommy presses his hand against Adam's hard cock and leans forward, kissing Adam lightly on the lips. He smiles when Adam sighs then licks hard and fast into Adam's mouth devouring every inch of flesh he can reach. Adam writhes under him, his arms coming up around Tommy's waist and clawing him closer, but Tommy resists and pulls away.

"Tommy…" Adam moans, voice cracking with strain, his hands twisting in Tommy's t-shirt. Adam's eyes open like he's trying to see where Tommy's gone.

"Gotta wash up," Tommy says with a smirk. He looks down at Adam's hands, then back at Adam with a raised eyebrow. When Adam doesn't move, he taps the fists clenched around his shirt.

"Mean." Adam lets go with a pout and flops back against the mirror.

"Learned from the best," Tommy replies, as he pops the top on the cleanser and pours some on a wash cloth. "Close your eyes."

And just like that Adam shifts. He takes one deep breath, filling his lungs, lets it all out in a long sigh and his breathing goes shallow, almost meditative. His body goes soft and his hands fall to his side. Then finally, he lets his eyes close.

Tommy takes a deep breath of his own and leans in with the cloth.

They've had sex in more places and ways than Tommy can count and still this is one of the most incredibly intimate things he has ever done with someone. Smoothing the cloth across Adam's face, wiping away one version of the man to reveal another. Cleaning away the signs of his grief and leaving him open to something else.

Another pass of the cloth and more freckles appear. Tommy coats the cloth with more cleanser and dabs it gently across Adam's eyelids. The last of the eyeliner comes away in a smear of black and shimmering blue. Dropping the cloth on the counter, Tommy unfolds a second wash cloth and runs it under warm water. Adam twitches at the sudden sound, so loud in the silence around them.

"Keep your eyes closed," Tommy says, keeping his voice low and soothing.

He smoothes the wash cloth over Adam's skin taking the last traces of cleanser off with each stroke and rinsing them away in the sink until there's nothing left but Adam, Adam with his eyes closed and his head tilted up, soft lips parted just a little – perfect for kissing, so Tommy does.

"All done," he says as he pulls away.

Adam sighs but doesn't move. Tommy has to smile at that. Adam is amazing like this, the perfect gift just waiting to be peeled open.

"Stand up."

Adam blinks, sleepy-eyed and slow, but doesn't move. "Up." Tommy tugs on his wrists, holding on until Adam is safely off the vanity and standing.

"Clothes off."

Adam moves slowly, slipping his t-shirt off and starting to drop it on the floor. He pauses mid-way to fold it and place it on the closed toilet lid. Tommy nods and Adam's face lights up. The jeans and briefs come off next, also folded neatly and stacked, Adam's ever present key chain making a dull thud when it lands on the pile. Then the jewelry, necklaces and rings mounded into a pile of silver and onyx on top of the clothes. When he's done, Adam sinks to the floor, hands resting on his knees, head bowed, waiting for instructions. His cock and balls are still bound by the leather ring and it's all Tommy can do not to come in his pants at the sight.

"Beautiful," Tommy whispers. He gives in to the urge to touch, his hand pushing softly through Adam's hair. "So beautiful."

Adam leans in to Tommy's hand, the mirror image of all their stage play. "You look so good on your knees. Maybe I should keep you here."

Adam keens low in his throat, " _Tommy_ …." and pushes harder into Tommy's hand.

"Shhh. No more sounds or I'll have to get the gag. You don't want that, do you?"

Adam looks up quickly, need and despair in his eyes, then back down, and shakes his head.

"Good boy," Tommy purrs then tugs hard on fistful of Adam's hair, settling deeper into his own role. "Some night, when we have two or three days off, I'm gonna tie you up and fuck you so hard you'll scream yourself hoarse for me." He tugs Adam's head back, relishing the glazed look in Adam's eyes; he's pleading with every inch of his soul but not making a sound. "Gonna fuck you good tonight too."

Tommy tosses Adam's head away. Adam sways with the move, but stays upright, waiting.

"But first, you're going to suck me."

Adam's eyes light up and he surges forward, hands reaching eagerly toward the buttons on Tommy's jeans.

"Wet and sloppy," Tommy says, forcing back a grin. He was crap at talk like this until he met Adam, then something about the way Adam looks at him, begs him – the way they both fuck with each other, just started pulling the words and the actions out of him. One minute he was speechless, the next he couldn't shut up. Just like his straight's more than a little bent around Adam, his tendency to hide and take orders disappears into the background when they are alone. He's Adam's bitch and Adam is his.

Adam's good at following orders too. In no time flat he's got Tommy's zipper undone and Tommy's aching cock in his hands. Adam licks his lips and leans forward. The first swipe of Adams tongue over the tip of Tommy's dick is heaven.

Adam doesn't hold back, with his hands wrapped warm and tight around the base, he uses the whole broad plane of his tongue in broad strokes, like he's licking the color off a fucking lollipop. Tommy will never ever get tired of watching Adam suck cock. The man goes at it like there is nothing else he would rather do in the world, all his attention focused on Tommy's cock, and Tommy just locks his hands in Adam's hair and hangs on. And the sounds- Adam is slurping and sucking and making it as obscene and disgusting as possible. It's amazing. And if Tommy doesn't stop right fucking now there will be no second act for this party.

Reluctantly, Tommy tightens his grip on Adam's hair and tugs him away from his ever-so-happy cock. "Enough."

Adam looks up, confusion in his eyes.

"Stand up," Tommy says, quiet but firm, taking Adam's hands in his and helping him up. "Turn around."

Adam flinches when his eyes settle on their image in mirror covering the wall over the sinks. Tommy crowds in behind him, pressing him closer to the mirror, one hand on the back on Adam's neck.

"Look at how beautiful you are," Tommy whispers. Adam shakes his head, denial stark in his eyes. "Yes. Look. Look at what I see. What you taught me how to see."

Adam's eyes are nearly black in the low light, from pain, from lust, from grief. Tommy presses against Adam's neck, pushing Adam closer to their image, his other hand slowly caressing Adam's chest. He strokes around one nipple, then the other, then down his flank, mapping the lines of Adam's ribcage. He presses in to each hallow between the muscles, the dip between each rib, along each contour that Adam has carved with dedication and perseverance.

"You're beautiful. No one can take that away from you. Unless you let them. You taught me that."

Tommy's hand slides past Adam's waist to his cock, letting his fingers caress the hard flesh for a moment before he pops the button on the cock ring.

"You wait until I tell you, understand?"

Adam nods, his head bouncing in time with his breathing.

"Good. Hands on the counter."

As Adam shifts his weight forward, Tommy grabs the lube and a condom from his toiletries bag, opens the bottle and coats his fingers. As much as his dick wants hard and fast, Adam needs something softer, something that's more about feeling every inch of each of them and what it means to connect through flesh, so Tommy goes slow. He preps Adam as gently as Adam ever did with him when they first started fucking. He presses in, one finger, one knuckle, at a time, building up the stretch and pushing past the burn until Adam is thrusting back on his hand and shivering with the need for more.

"That's it, just a little more…" Tommy purrs. "Just a little more and you can have my cock."

The only sound Adam makes is a shallow, panting breath that borders on keening but never slips past his promise to keep silent, and for that, Tommy is going to reward him.

"So good. So very good," Tommy says, caressing Adam's ass with one hand as he wipes his other off on his shirt. Not for the first time it occurs to Tommy that someone needs to invent a self-opening condom- it would just make things so much fucking simpler right about now. Since they haven't, he shifts gears long enough to get the damn package open and the thing rolled on and lubed and then he's pressing into Adam inch by incredibly slow inch.

"Look up, Adam."

Adam's head is hanging between his shoulders, and if Tommy's reading him right, his eyes are closed so he can feel the sensation of Tommy's cock filling him. He wants Adam to feel that, but he also wants Adam to see him filling him. After the rules and regulations that called what they do with each other "wrong," he wants Adam to see every inch of what they are doing and know it's right.

Tommy adjusts his hands on Adam's hips and pulls nearly all the way out, then stops.

"Adam," he says again. "Look at me."

Adam jerks his head up, his eyes seeking Tommy's in the mirror. There's sweat on his face and maybe tears, Tommy can't tell for certain.

"Watch us. Watch what we're doing."

Adam stares at him for a long moment, and finally nods his head. Tommy presses in slowly, loving the feel of Adam wrapped so tightly around him. In the mirror, Tommy can see Adam struggling to keep his eyes open and stay focused. Adam's mouth is open, words forming without sound as he takes each stroke of Tommy's cock.

And suddenly it's all too much. Tommy needs to come apart right the fuck now and he needs to feel Adam come undone around him even sooner.

"I fucking love you." Tommy growls, snapping his hips, fucking into Adam with everything he has.

Adam's eyes snap up to his in the mirror, and Tommy can see Adam's love pouring back at him. He locks his eyes with Adam and fucks up and in harder, trying to crack Adam open with each stroke, trying to overwrite every horrible thing Adam has ever heard or thought about himself. And in his head Tommy chants love, love, love, love, over and over again with each thrust.

Tommy can feel Adam losing it around him and he knows he is not far behind. He reaches around to grab Adam's cock and strokes him hard.

"Come on. Come for me, you beautiful bastard." Tommy slams into Adam as he pumps Adam's cock and the combination pushes Adam over the edge. He clenches around Tommy, his whole body going rigid as his orgasm rips through him in awe-inspiring silence.

"God damn," Tommy groans. He's more than ready to explode but his head has been so focused on Adam that he's stuck between coming and caring. Now with Adam's release he can focus on himself for a moment. He fucks into Adam's ass and lets everything go.

Adam slumps on the vanity and reaches his arms back, twining his fingers with Tommy's and that's all it takes, that one final bit of connection and Tommy is gone, coming hard and thick for what seems like forever. He falls forward over Adam's back and just lies there for a moment, spent and out of breath.

When he can finally move, at least a little, Tommy pulls out and tosses the condom at the wastebasket. Still lying prone on the counter, his head turned toward the inside wall, Adam chuckles then whispers, "Ten points."

Tommy looks at the basket and laughs. For once the damn condom made in on the first try. He smacks Adam lightly on the ass.

"I fuck you boneless and that's the first thing you have to say?"

Adam shrugs. "I think you might have fucked my brains out too."

"Ah, well that's okay then."

Tommy wets a fresh wash cloth and runs it gently over Adam's ass, between his crack and down his thighs. He rinses it off and washes himself off, a little less gently. He's bone tired and ready to curl up with the heating pad known as Adam Lambert.

"Come on, you'll get a crick in your neck if you sleep like that"

"Mmm," Adam mumbles.

"Up." Tommy tugs Adam up and around to face him. Adam drops his head onto Tommy's shoulder with a sigh. "Warm blankets, big bed. Sound familiar?"

"You beside me."

"Yup."

"Sounds perfect."

Tommy chuckles because Adam is still not moving. "The bed is in the other room."

"Comfy."

"Doubt it. Come on sleepy head." Tommy drags Adam into the bedroom and pushes him toward the bed. Adam grumbles but gets under the covers while Tommy strips, dumping his travel clothes and boots in a pile near the bathroom. He'll worry about where all his gear is after he's had some real sleep.

"Com'ere," Adam says as Tommy crawls under the covers.

"Bossy."

"Never."

Tommy snorts and rolls so Adam can snuggle into his chest. With a contented sigh Adam kisses the skin nearest his mouth and settles in. Tommy runs a hand through Adam's hair and down his shoulders, stroking and checking - Adam feels better. The tension that Tommy could almost see on the plane is gone. Adam's muscles are relaxed and warm. A couple of hours of solid sleep, followed by a little more food, and Adam will be ready to go back to work. Tommy nods to himself, content.

Adam's breathing slowly evens out as sleep takes him. A few minutes later, his brain finally unwound enough to rest, Tommy presses a kiss to the top of Adam's head, closes his eyes and follows him.


End file.
